Spire of Heaven
by Chromatic Elegiac
Summary: Messing with the hemospectrum can only cause more shenanigans. ((First few chapters will have strong similarities to the comic itself due to introductions etc., after development there should be less of them. Title/description temporary. Formatting here is difficult, please bear with me as there will likely be mistakes. Rating will change with progression. Strong language.))
1. ---

Well, this is confusing. The storyline simply went out of the window with that last one. But at least you can still keep going.

 **➣ ?: Do that.**

After several more bashes, the lock on the gate breaks open. Result. It falls to the ground and shatters right at your feet. You feel like a true master of your might, someone worth the amazing title you have been given after your daring plights.

 **➣ ?: Go in.**

You can't go in because the gate is still shut, dumbass. So much for being a master. Luckily though it swings open right on cue, revealing t̛he̴ w̷o͞nd́e҉ _ŗf͢u͏́͞l o̵͝h҉͠ ̀F̶҉͘U̵͘͟͠C̵͘͜͞Ḱ̴̛͘͢ ņ͘͢ó̷͢͞͠ţ̴͜͝͞ ̴͝͏̀t̷̶h̛͢͝͝i̴̡̕͜s͏͢͠ ̶̀͘͞a̵̶͏̶̸g̸̢͝a̴̛͜͟͝i̴҉̀҉_

 **➣ Welcome.**


	2. --- Welcome

This young troll stands in his respiteblock. It just so happens that today, the 12th bilunar perigee of the 6th dark season's equinox, is the day of this young troll's larval awakening, also known as his wriggling day. Though it was six solar sweeps ago he was given life, it is only today he will be given a name.

What will the name of this young troll be?

 **➣ Enter name.**

'TURDIS NOBODY'

 **➣ Try again.**

'TAVROS NITRAM'

 **̶ ̶ ➣**

Your name is TAVROS NITRAM.

You are known to be heavily arrested by SEA DWELLERS AND WATER CREATURES, and long to experience such an existence yourself. You have an undying passion for STORY TELLING, especially of the fantasy kind, a skill you have utilized to CAPTURE AND INTRIGUE a great many. They are all your friends, as well as your poetry battle buddies. You often duel through a variety of related SLAM POETRY AND ROLE PLAYING GAMES. You used to engage in various forms of MORE EXTREME ROLEPLAYING with some of your other friends of the same species before you had an accident.

You like to engage in the aforementioned noble practice of ALTERNIAN SLAM POETRY, possibly the oldest, most revered, and certainly freshest artform in your planet's rich history. You have a profound fascination with the concept of FLIGHT, and all lore surrounding the topic. You believe in VARIOUS SUPERSTITIONS such as the doomsday scenarios suggested to you by many a friend.

Your trolltag is _anchoredTourmaline_ and you _uHH. sPEAK IN A SORT OF. fALTERING MANNER_.

Later, you will play a game with 5 other friends, and go on a big adventure with them. You love big adventures. Also this game, for convenient reference, currently does not exist.

What will you do?

 **➣ Tavros: Examine pod thing.**

That is your RECUPERACOON full of nourishing SOPOR SLIME. Every young troll enjoys the cozy embrace of such a vessel each night, and the relaxing ooze helps assuage the terrible visions of blood and carnage that plague the dark subconscious of your species.

Unfortunately for you, it doesn't work quite the same way due to your circumstances. Not only are your horns uncomfortably large, it is also a struggle to drag yourself in and out of your four wheel device. The fact that it tends to roll away during your nap times is not much help either.

 **➣ Tavros: Equip cool lance.**

Oh yes, this is simply the coolest lance. Although not the best you own by far.

You should put this down before you hurt yourself. You aren't particularly used to having it indoors since you like to practice your jousting outside. One day you hope to prove yourself worthy of recruitment into the halls of the dreaded imperial CAVALREAPERS. But that probably won't happen.

 **➣ Tavros: Put down lance and wheel yourself outside.**

Yes, do that. You roll down the ramp leading out of your hive. You were allowed to design this hive when you were young, after you emerged victorious from your trials deep in the brooding caverns. You have lived here with your CUSTODIAN ever since.

It's almost as if your people have placed great cultural importance on teaching children to become architecturally adept while very young. It has been this way since ancient times. No one seems to know why that is.

 **➣ Tavros: Look at neighbourhood.**

Truly a thing of beauty. You are surrounded by hives very similar to yours, belonging to trolls with horns similar to yours and blood similar to yours. In essence, you were all sorted together. It has been this way since ancient times. No one seems to...

Oh who are we kidding honestly. Your ruler put in most of these silly commandments and sorting factors. But you don't know that, because you despise HISTORY.

 **➣ Tavros: Go back in.**

You get yourself back inside and are at once barricaded by a flood of notifications.

 **➣ Tavros: Examine husktop.**

It was going to happen eventually. You might as well get these interactions over and done with and maybe also initiate a couple of conversations yourself or you could just sit over there and space out like you're doing currently okay that's it GET TO WORK.

 **➣ Tavros: GET TO WORK.**

While you were staring aimlessly into the distance you have accumulated a bunch of distressed messages from your bronze buddy. You should reply at once. You don't want him to get worked up about everything, as he usually does.

 **̶ ➣**


	3. ----

Oh dear, what just happened, who are we with now?

Never mind, he understands. He knows that life is like that sometimes. It's full of mysteries. You'll be doing one thing then something else hits you just like that and you roll with it. He doesn't particularly like that fact but he'll go along with it for his short and probably meaningless lifespan, or should we say mindspan.

So what's this fellow's name?

 **➣ Enter name.**

Your name is GAMZEE MAKARA.

You get pretty fascinated by GENTLEMEN OF A CLASSY PERSUASION WHO ARE ALWAYS IN FULL POSSESSION OF THEIR MENTAL FACULTIES. You belong to a RATHER OBSCURE GROUP, which foretells of a BAND OF DISCIPLINED YET CAPRICIOUS MINSTRELS which will rise one day on a MYTHICAL PARADISE PLANET that has existed for millennia. The beliefs of this club are SOMEWHAT CONFUSING to most of those with better education and higher caste. Although this should probably suggest or indicate something to you, you really do love feeling part of the elite, the ones who transcend the barriers of blood. You like to practice on your ONE WHEEL DEVICE, which you are GOD AWFUL AT because your LEGS ARE TOO LONG FOR THE PEDALS. You enjoy a FINE BEVERAGE, but on the contrary hate BAKING, especially when it is for others. You've got ALL THESE HORNS all over the place deposited by entities you do not know or understand, and they often SCARE THE SHIT OUT OF YOU.

You like to chat a lot with your pal Tavros, who is usually pretty hasty in ending your conversations, but he is your BEST FRIEND nevertheless. You have a lot of OTHER GREAT FRIENDS who you also like a lot. You aren't sure it's reciprocated. Your trolltag is _timelessCalligraphy_ and you speak in a manner that is _FoLlOwInG tHe MaNy WhImSiEs Of YoUr ThOuGhTs_.

What will you do?

 **➣ Gamzee: Stare at inviting colours all over your walls.**

No. You did not delicately hand-paint your abode to stare at it all day because of some pretty tones you might have used. But it wouldn't hurt to take a peek from the corner of your eye.

...

That's enough now.

 **➣ Gamzee: Follow where the colours lead you.**

Conversely, you could listen to the instructions being given to you. Clearly you see no reason to do this and follow the bright things to find yourself conveniently by your computer.

 **➣ Gamzee: Bug Tavros.**

He isn't online. Therefore you do the only plausible thing and leave him several messages concerning his whereabouts.

You'll have to come back to that later.

 **➣ Gamzee: Check out awesome drink selection.**

Now this is a worthwhile waste of your time. You reach in and randomly pick a DELICIOUS CARBONATED BEVERAGE from among your many other SOPOROUS PURCHASES. Another victory for your subconscious.

 **➣ Gamzee: Chug the whole thing.**

Why would you do that? Such a marvelously potent syrup must be properly imbibed in a tall glass, fit for only the highest quality of libations.

You down the entire bottle in one fell swoop.

 **➣ Gamzee: Go back to husktop.**

You take your JUGGLING CLUB. Always good to be armed in case of a noble dispute.

 **➣ Gamzee: Alright, go back to your husktop.**

Outside your hive, you wander over to the beach. It is very dark and very pointless.

 **➣ Gamzee: HUSKTOP. NOW.**

Alright, alright. Don't go ruining your chill.

With reluctance you remember you should be checking on Tavros for a reply. So you go back inside, drop the club and sit down at your desk. It would sure be a miracle if you were able to not fuck up and forget at some point during the process.

Oh look, he's online.

 **➣ Gamzee: Bug Tavros, again.**

* * *

 _timelessCalligraphy [TC] began trolling anchoredTourmaline {AT}_

 _TC: hEy TaVrOs ArE yOu HeRe?  
TC: I mEaN i KnOw YoU aReN't OnLiNe BuT mAyBe YoU'rE aT yOuR hUsKtOp CaPaBlE oF aNsWeRiNg...  
TC: YoU gEt ThAt?  
TC: TaAaAaAv?_  
 _TC: WhErE aRe YoU aLl Up AnD aT tHaT yOu DoN't HaVe AnY tImE fOr YoUr BeStEsT fRiEnD?_  
 _TC: gOsH pLeAsE aNsWeR_  
 _TC: i WaS tHiNkInG aBoUt ChAnGiNg My NaMe To SoMeThInG mOrE aPpRoPrIaTe, WhAt Do YoU tHinK?_  
 _TC: sEeInG aS tImElEsS iSn'T tOo AcCuRaTe AnD wHaTeVeR._  
 _TC: mAyBe I'lL cOmE bAcK lAtEr_  
 _TC: So I dOn'T sTaRt Up A wHoLe FuCkInG cOnVeRsAtIoN wItH mYsElf._

 _timelessCalligraphy_ _[TC] ceased trolling anchoredTourmaline {AT}_

 _anchoredTourmaline {AT}_ _began trolling timelessCalligraphy [TC]_

 _AT: hEY GAMZEE. sORRY i WASN'T ON. jUST THEN.  
AT: i WENT OUTSIDE, AND. i GOT A BIT DISTRACTED.  
AT: sORRY.  
TC: No It'S fInE, iT hApPeNs To Me ToO.  
TC: jUsT gEt AlL rAnDoMlY sPaCeD oUt.  
AT: yEAH, SO. wHAT WAS IT YOU WANTED TO TALK ABOUT.  
TC: Oh RiGhT, cHaNgInG mY tRoLlTaG tO sOmEtHiNg ElSe.  
TC: I wAs ThInKiNg LiKe, ThE cAlLiGrApHy BiT iS fInE, iN fAcT iT's PuRe GeNiUs.  
TC: BuT i HaVe PlEnTy Of TiMe EsPeCiAlLy CoNsIdErInG aLl ThIs ShIt GoInG dOwN aNd Up aNd aLl MaNnEr Of DiReCtIoNs.  
AT: wHAT SHIT? i HAVEN'T HEARD OF ANY SHIT.  
TC: SoMeThInG cT hAs BeEn MaKiNg, YoU rEmEmBeR?  
AT: oHH, tHAT SHIT.  
AT: aNYWAY. bACK TO YOUR TIMELESS THING.  
TC: yUp. He KeEpS tElLiNg Me I'm GoInG tO bE a WhAtEvEr Of TiMe WhEn I jOiN.  
TC: mOrE lIkE iF i JoIn.  
AT: hAHA YEAH.  
AT: tO BE HONEST i DON'T KNOW VERY MUCH ABOUT IT. aLL i KNOW IS THINGS FROM THE OTHER BLUE AND GREEN BLOODS.  
AT: bUT. tHEY AREN'T THE MOST RELIABLE.  
TC: PrEaCh It. No OfFeNsE.  
AT: nONE TAKEN.  
AT: oH. sPEAKING OF WHOM.  
TC: yOu CaN gO dEaL wItH wHoEvEr It Is DoN't WoRrY yOuR fUcKiN' tHiNk PaN oVeR mE }:o)  
TC: i'Ll FiGuRe SoMeThInG oUt WiTh ThIs TaG dEaL.  
AT: aLRIGHT, iF YOU SAY SO.  
AT: tALK TO YOU LATER THEN. }:)_

 _anchoredTourmaline {AT} ceased_ _trolling timelessCalligraphy [TC]_

* * *

 **➣ Gamzee: Commence dignified shit flipping.**

Your shit is being so flipped right now you cannot even imagine.

 **➣ Tavros: Answer other troll.**


End file.
